


100 Prompts Challenge

by Maxils



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 100 prompts, F/F, Feels ahead, M/M, No Sex, Selective Mutist Frisk, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/pseuds/Maxils
Summary: So, I was reading a 100 prompts thing, and I decided, "Hey, I should try this out, too." Keep in mind that there could be many sad moments, with possible major character deaths. It's too early to tell. I'll add more stuff as it goes along.PROMPT TABLE: https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/82878.html 100-A





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Most Glamorous Puzzle of All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366882) by [NoSleepUntilVacation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation). 

It was very, very late at night. All throughout Snowdin, everything was quiet. Sans and Papyrus were fast asleep.  
Well, until a knocking sound was heard by the taller skeleton.  
Papyrus jumped from the sudden noise. Being a light sleeper, he was woken easily by this sort of thing.  
He checked his phone. 3:47 am. _Who in their right mind is up at this hour?_ he sighed. Then again, he was almost always up at four in the morning...  
He sat up at the edge of his car bed. His bones were aching. He didn't deal with waking up earlier than three hours after going to bed (normally at 1 am) well. It didn't help that he had gone to sleep late... by two hours.  
The knocking got louder, and he could hear a deeper feminine voice at this point.  
"PAPS! SANS! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!" Papyrus would recognize that voice anywhere. He sleepily stepped down the stairs, across the living room and to the door.  
When it was opened, he was met with a shivering Undyne. "UNDYNE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THIS EARLY?" he questioned. "COME IN FIRST."  
The blue fish nodded in gratitude and stepped inside. She was wearing jeans and a black tank top, which were her _casual_ clothes. Whatever this was, it wasn't Royal Guard related.  
"Thanks, Paps," Undyne sighed. "I tried baking something yesterday." She paused to sneeze, and Papyrus brought her a blanket. "Apparently, I forgot to turn the oven off. There's no way in hell I'm going to Hotland at three in the morning-"  
"THREE FORTY-NINE," Papyrus corrected, briefly looking at his phone.  
"Anyways, I was hoping that I could maybe... crash with you and Sans for a few days?" Undyne chuckled nervously before sneezing again. "It'll only be at night, really."  
Papyrus didn't consider anything before saying, "OF COURSE! I NEVER PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY TO HELP A FRIEND, AND THIS IS NO EXCEPTION! BESIDES, WOULD I BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IF I DIDN'T OFFER YOU MY ASSISTANCE?"  
"Thanks, Paps. You're the best.... How much sleep did you get?"  
The tall skeleton paused for a moment. "ENOUGH," he lied. He did _not _get enough sleep.  
Undyne glared suspiciously. "If you say so..."

Papyrus never managed to get back to sleep. He was too busy taking care of Undyne, doing things like making her hot tea and getting her more blankets. By the time he _should've _woken up, he was ready to lie down and do absolutely nothing. It wasn't common that he felt like this, but he'd been so exhausted that he might have passed out standing up, had it not been for Sans waking up.  
Ah, yes. Sans.  
Sans was pissed, and that was _before _exaggerations. There was no other way to describe it without adding more swears, which Papyrus didn't like to do.  
"Why is Undyne in our house?" the short skeleton asked, his eyelights completely vanished. He didn't normally bother using that tone of voice.  
Papyrus sighed hard. "SANS, CAN THIS WAIT UNTIL LATER?"  
"No."  
"FINE. SHE WAS BAKING, SOMETHING. SHE DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT, BUT SHE SAID IT TURNED OUT GOOD. HOWEVER, SHE FORGOT TO TURN HER OVEN OFF. SHE ASKED TO STAY HERE. YOU PROBABLY WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HER DURING THE DAY, THOUGH."  
There was a moment of silence between the two, before Sans spoke. "eh, okay. as long as she doesn't burn down our house, too." He teleported out of the room, hopefully to go get dressed, and Papyrus continued working on making breakfast. If Sans ans Undyne fought, this would be a _long _few days.

The first dispute came shortly after Undyne finished eating.  
"mornin' fish face," Sans greeted her. Clearly, the comment offended the tall fish.  
"What the FUCK did you just call me?"  
"OH, GOD..." Papyrus muttered. He didn't have the energy to deal with this right now.  
"fish face, cuz you're a fish. would you rather i call you salmon breath?" Sans winked.  
"SANS, PLEASE DON'T AGITATE HER RIGHT NOW..." If there was one thing worse than the people Papyrus cared about arguing, it was them arguing around him while he was tired.  
Sans ignored him. "i must say, you look like updog today."  
Undyne fell for Sans' trap. "What's 'updog?'"  
"not much, what's up with you?" Sans winked, and Papyrus could've sworn he heard drums somewhere. He didn't care how, and he didn't care why. He just wanted to go back to sleep, because forty-six minutes of sleep was nowhere near enough.  
"DO THAT AGAIN, AND I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK," Undyne growled loudly.  
"okay, i'll stop, fish face."  
"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Undyne screamed furiously. Papyrus had to cover his nonexistent ears because it was so loud. He was so busy being distracted by his ringing ears that he almost didn't notice the spears flying by his head. Focusing all of his energy on stopping the otherwise-inevitable fight, he grabbed both Undyne's and Sans' SOULs with blue magic.  
"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH FIGHTING. HOW ABOUT YOU TWO BOND OVER YOUR SHARED LOVE OF THE _THING _KNOWN AS GREASE?" Papyrus did not share their fondness of greasy foods. He much preferred sugary things, like milkshakes or Dinosaur Eggs Oatmeal. He glanced at Sans. "WELL, AFTER GETTING DRESSED."  
"if you would let me go, sure," Sans answered, and the tall skeleton let his brother's SOUL go.  
"Grease? Hell yeah!" Undyne cheered. Her SOUL was let go as well.  
It didn't take long for both of them to be out the door, and Papyrus went back up to his room in the hopes of getting some sleep, which, unfortunately, never came.

The second fight began about halfway through Mettaton's show.  
Papyrus had eventually decided to do a patrol, and he was completely drained. Fortunately, he had his favorite TV show to watch. Unfortunately, Sans and Undyne weren't as fond of the robot.  
"I don't understand the appeal," Undyne commented during the unfortunate commercial break, catching Papyrus' attention.  
"WHY NOT?"  
Sans put in, "because she hates hotland, and, by extension, mettaton."  
"That has nothing to do with it. Besides, he can be so... IRRITATING."  
Papyrus found that hard to believe. How could Mettaton be considered _irritating?_  
"i don't like his style," Sans admitted.  
"WHAT?! His style is amazing! It's his personality that's trash!"  
Papyrus tried to get a word in, but before he knew it, they were back at it.  
"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Papyrus yelled. He was starting to get _really_ annoyed by the loud noises. Using more blue magic, he slowly separated them. "SANS, WHY DON'T YOU GO TO BED?"  
"holy _carp,_ did paps just tell me to go to bed?" Sans looked utterly shocked.  
"YES. IT MIGHT HELP YOU TWO TO STOP FIGHTING."  
"okay." As soon as he was set free, Sans teleported upstairs.  
Undyne gave Papyrus a puzzled look. "Paps, is something wrong?"  
"I'M JUST TIRED OF HEARING MY BEST FRIEND AND MY BROTHER FIGHTING." That was true. He was also just tired in general, and tired of hearing Mettaton be insulted.  
"Maybe you should go to bed. Take the day off tomorrow."  
As much as he hated to admit it, a day off sounded like _exactly _what Papyrus needed, so he nodded and went upstairs. He crashed down onto his bed, and almost instantly, he was out like a light.


	2. Dim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton has arranged a first date for Alphys and Undyne. Things go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dim... Could mean stupid or mild darkness... Hm... Alphyne. Yes.
> 
> Above is my thought process for deciding what to do for this prompt.  
Also, just so you know, there will be no sex at any point. Smut, maybe, and possible references to sex, but no sex itself.
> 
> ...This chapter was really hard to think of something for.  
Anyways, nobody suffers in this chapter.

“I don’t know, M-Mettat-ton… What i-if she doesn’t like it?” Alphys asked. That was just one of the questions spinning around the yellow lizard’s mind. There were so many things that could go wrong!  
“ALPHYS, DARLING, LISTEN TO ME. SHE’LL LOVE IT,” the robot replied. “TO BE HONEST, I’M KIND OF JEALOUS OF YOU.”  
Mettaton had every right to be jealous. After all, he was the superstar that everyone loved. Alphys was just the dumb old royal scientist that nobody cared about… Nobody except Undyne, apparently.  
“I-I… I… You know what? You’re right. Th-thanks, Mettaton.”  
“DON’T MENTION IT. REALLY. HERE SHE COMES NOW.”  
“W-what?!” Alphys panicked. Oh my god what if I do something wrong what if she doesn’t like the food what if I embarass myself what if I tell her about the a-  
“Uh, hi, Alphys,” Undyne waved, blushing cutely. She was wearing a red scarf, a black sweater, fancy jeans and a white shirt. “I… like your dress.”  
“WHA- Oh, um. THANKS!”  
“I take it I’m not the only nervous one here?” Undyne chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.  
Undyne? Nervous? Those two words didn’t mix! Not one bit! Undyne was way too brave to ever be nervous! Brave and so god damn hot…  
“A-Al?”  
“UH. Y-Y-Yeah I-I a-a-a-am v-v-very n-nervous,” she admitted. Honestly, that was an understatment. “So, h-how’ve you been l-lately?”  
“Just finished fixing my house. I feel like Papyrus is kind of sick of me right now.”  
“Who’s Papyrus?”  
“My friend. I teach him how to cook.”  
“Oh.” Alphys was glad that was cleared up. “Why do you think that?” She began walking into the resort, where Mettaton had set up their date.  
Undyne shrugged. “I was staying with him and his brother, Sans, for a while.”  
“Oh, Sans! He visits the lab every now and then. Papyrus is his brother?”  
“Yep.”  
“Stop,” the hand monster that Mettaton had hired ordered. “Did you make a reservation?”  
“Uh, yes, well, Mettaton make one f-for us-”  
“What are your names.”  
Undyne facepalmed, likely annoyed that the hand monster didn’t recognize her.  
“A-Alphys-”  
“Oh, yes! Sorry for the confusion. Go on in.”  
After thanking the hand monster, the two lovers entered the restaurant. The lights seemed to be dimmer than normal, even on the stage. A tan cat monster greeted them and escorted them to their table.  
“Mettaton requested that I prepare you two a large amount of water,” he noted, pointing to the _ four _ large water pitchers.  
“Th-thanks. Also tell M-Mettaton that I thank him, too,” Alphys stuttered. Social interactions weren’t her strong suit, but she wanted to make an effort to impress Undyne tonight. Also, she had been working on being a bit more social in general lately, as a personal goal.  
The two sat down in their chairs and poured themselves a glass of water each.  
“S-so, I never knew y-you taught people cooking lessons,” Alphys began.  
“Well… Paps _ kind of _ wants to be in the guard. However, I do not jest when I say that he is the purest cinnamon bun ever.”  
Alphys nodded. “So… you’re teaching him how to cook?”  
“Yeah. He’s not weak or anything. Not at all! He’s just way too nice! Also, he’s a skeleton. He’d probably collapse under the weight of even the smallest size of armor we have.”  
Alphys chuckled, and Undyne smiled, but the smile dropped as she looked around.  
“Also,” the fish whispered, “he probably has this huge-ass crush on Mettaton. Just a hunch, though.”  
“How can you tell?”  
“He got kind of pissed when Sans and I voiced our personal complaints about Mettaton.”  
Alphys could think of a few people that would probably be the same way with that kind of complaining, Mettaton himself included.  
“So, yeah.”  
“Hello, there,” the tan cat from earlier greeted them. “Would you like to order your meals?”  
“Sure,” Undyne nodded. She flipped through the menu. “Got anything with grease?”  
“I could suggest a steak in the shape of Mettaton’s face.”  
“That’ll do.” Undyne leaned back in her chair and sipped her water. Being semiaquatic, she needed a lot of it.  
“And for you?” The waiter’s gaze moved to Alphys.  
“D-do you guys c-c-carry ramen?”  
“We do.”  
The lizard gasped. “I’ll take that, please.”  
“Very well. Now, please relax and enjoy the show.”  
“Show?” Alphys and Undyne asked at the same time. _ Mettaton never said anything about a show… _  
“HELLO, BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!” Oh. “TONIGHT, FOR A ONE TIME SPECIAL, MTT RESORT’S LUXURY RESTAURANT PRESENTS TO YOU… METTATON!” The robot burst onto the stage, his screen flashing red and yellow. A clap soundtrack played. “NOW, THIS SPECIAL IS DEDICATED TO THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS…” Alphys blushed at the remark. “AND THE FIERCE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, UNDYNE!” The clapping played again, and confetti swirled around their table - not directly above, though.  
After the confetti and clapping ended, a piano began to play.  
“WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOUR SMART MOUTH, DRAWING ME IN AND KICKING YOU OUT…”

The songs continued for a while, and eventually, Undyne and Alphys were brought their dinner. They ate it all slowly, and the last song began to play…  
That’s when Alphys heard the drumming. _ METTATON!!! _ she internally screamed. The music continued, and Undyne, Alphys and the waiter let out a collective groan.  
_ “WE’RE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE… _  
_ YOU KNOW THE RULES AND SO DO I! _  
_ A FULL COMMITMENT’S WHAT I’M THINKING OF. _  
YOU WOULDN’T GET THIS FROM ANY OTHER GUY!”  
The singing went on and on. It felt like the song would never end. The moment the song was over, Mettaton bowed and the stage went dark. Everyone clapped sarcastically.  
Eventually, the waiter came over to them. “Mettaton has requested that I don’t bill you. Thank you for choosing the MTT REsort’s Luxury Restaurant, and have a sparkular day.”  
“Thank you,” Alphys nodded. She got out of her seat, as did Undyne. As soon as they were at the fountain, she asked, “How was it?”  
“It was awesome. Except for the last song. But still!” Undyne picked alphys up in her arms and kissed her. Alphys kissed back. The kiss lasted for a while.  
“Heh, maybe we can… do this again sometime?” Undyne suggested.  
“Yeah. I’d like that.” Undyne left the hotel, and Alphys internally screamed.  
OH MY GOD! I GOT ANOTHER DATE WITH UNDYNE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dim is a hard prompt to do.  
So, yeah. Monsters know a couple human songs. Who's to say that albums don't get thrown away?
> 
> SONGS REFERENCED:  
All of Me (The John Legend one, not the one from Shadow the Hedgehog)  
Never Gonna Give You Up (Rick Astley)
> 
> Yes, this means that you won't be getting rick-rolled again.
> 
> I was reading over the prompts... Looks like there WILL be some form of dirty shit! Also, prepare for feels the next chapter. And... oh no... OH NO... OOH NOO... OOOH NOOO... OOOOH NOOOO... OHNO OHNO OHNO OHNO OHNO... I picked the wroght table. (I haven't decided whether it's wrong or right yet. There are a lot of prompths that I could do some pretty hellish things with.... and Papy just fits absolutely perfectly with some. Meanwhile, some... are just plain stupid.)  
Anyways, it's such a shame, what will happen next chapter. Am I spoiling? HELL NAH! Also, only the first three chapters are in any sort of chronological order.
> 
> Anyways, about my writing style. I tend to make the characters I like suffer. I don't know why, I just do. This, unfortunately, means Papyrus. Also Sans. And Flowey. And a few other characters. Now, under most circumstances, I don't mean suffering via death. That's generally reserved for characters I hate. Papy will not die during any of these prompts, though. I can promise you that. Also, sorry if the next chapter is short.
> 
> ...oh shit... OKAY IMMA NOT DO SOMETHING DIRTY OR PHYSICALLY HARMING WITH THE PROMPT THAT I JUST SAW! I have an idea for the one immediately after it, though...


	3. Futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I add the Major Character Death warning.
> 
> Flowey tries to murder Papyrus, but Sans murders Flowey instead. Frisk appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ship Sans and Flowey, but they don't HAVE to be in love with each other or even friends in EVERYTHING that I make. Don't expect a Flowey/Sans tag any time soon. In fact, don't expect me to make ANY Sans ships in this story. If you do, chances are it will be Sans/Toriel.

“Face it, Papyrus,” Flowey chuckled, the tall skeleton pinned down my many sharp vines. “Resistance is futile.”  
This reset had certainly been… interesting. Flowey had waited patiently for a human to fall down this time, but his patience had run out. He had decided that killing everyone would be an act of mercy at this point. So far, the golden flower had wiped out the Ruins and most of Snowdin, aside from the skeleton brothers. That would change soon, though. Flowey just wanted to break Papyrus’ bones for a while longer. He’d already broken the skeleton’s ribs and jaw.   
Papyrus tried to launch an attack at Flowey, but misaimed horribly, the attack hitting a stalactite… which dropped directly onto one of the vines that Flowey was using to hold the skeleton down.   
Flowey, distracted, loosened his grip on Papyrus, who broke free.  
Just then, he heard a bone-chilling sound. He made the mistake of facing the noise, and was blasted directly in the face, his HP going down at incredibly fast speeds.  
“get dunked on, you fucking weed,” a familiar voice chuckled. Within an instant, Flowey was down to a single hit point, completely blinded by the blaster hitting his eyes. He withdrew any and all vines and heard Sans’ voice.  
“holy shit, pap, are you okay?”  
The only reply Flowey could hear was a pained groan. It was followed by a “stay here,” and footsteps. Flowey knew he was in for a bad time. Denying it was futile.  
_ Well, I guess it’s time for another reset…  
_ He heard the woosh of a bone and felt a pain in his stem, which was gone moments after.

  
Soon, Flowey reset again. He tried to go again without killing anyone. However, something felt... off.  _ I’d better reset…  _ He tried to summon his reset button, but he couldn’t. He tried again, but his efforts were futile, so he went to the Ruins to see what the hell could have gone wrong.   
On the same flower bed Chara fell down on laid a human. They resembled Chara greatly, leading Flowey to believe that the child  _ was _ Chara.  _ So that’s why I can’t reset... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was short.


	4. Erratic

Flowey always found Papyrus' behavior erratic. Of course, Papyrus couldn't help it. He had more than one thing wrong with his... whatever the hell skeletons had for brains. Often, Papyrus would do strange things, like using his magic to get around, but not in the same way as Sans. After thousands of resets, Flowey was pretty sure Papyrus couldn't teleport.  
So, Papyrus always used blue magic to get around. At times, it could be unstable, but he was really good with his control of magic, Flowey had to admit. It was just... strange.  
Another thing Papyrus always did was cook everything on way too high of a heat setting, though that was probably Undyne's fault. As a life coach, Undyne was amazing. As a cooking teacher? Hell no! The opposite was true of himself. Indeed, Flowey was not a good life coach. ...Okay, maybe the opposite was only half true.  
ANYWAYS! One more strange thing Papyrus did was stay up until one in the morning and wake up at four. He always liked to be ready, but even The Great Papyrus needed his rest. If he didn't get at least 3 hours of sleep, he'd be tired and irritable all day. It wasn't that, though. It was the fact that he woke so early and fell asleep so late.  
"Hello, Flowey." The golden flower nearly jumped out of his pot at the sound of Frisk's voice. He had been living with Frisk and Toriel for the past eleven months or so. In just a couple weeks, there would be a celebration for the anniversary of the barrier being broken, which he did all of, by the way.  
"Fuck off and die," he answered.  
"Papyrus and Sans are here."  
He let out a sigh. If they were here, surely Mom was baking either pie or cookies. Flowey knew that if cookies was the answer, he'd be in for a hell of a bad time, and not the Sans-exclusive kind. Papyrus tended to get REALLY hyped up after eating sugar.  
"FLOWEY! WE'RE HERE!" Papyrus called as he ran into the room. Talking loudly was another of Papyrus' weird... quirks? Yeah, quirks.  
"howdy, flowey."  
"Stop stealing my lines, trashbag."  
"jeez, you're _thorny_ today, _bud_. nothing can get through my _tulips_ without you being a little _birch_ about it."  
"SANS!!!" Flowey and Papyrus yelled at the same time, while Frisk snickered.  
Flowey paused to reflect on what Sans had just said. "Wait. Skeletons don't even have lips-OH MY GOD. Also, birch is the name of a tree, not a flower."  
"they're both plants, right?"  
"Damn, I hate when you're right."  
"Flowey, no swearing!" Toriel scolded, charging into the room. "Anyways, I brought..."  
"COOKIES!" Sans and Papyrus yelled at the same time. How could two grown monsters get so excited about over cookies? Well, Flowey could understand Papyrus, but Sans? _I guess he has his own fair share of erratic behaviors._  
_Wait. Oh, shit..._  
"Now, now, settle down. We want to leave some cookies for Frisk and Flowey, do we not? Besides, they're Frisk's favorite: _budd_erscotch cinnamon."  
Flowey and Papyrus groaned at the pun while Sans responded with, "eyyyyy."  
"Thanks, Mom." Frisk took two cookies off of the plate and handed one to Flowey.  
It didn't take long for Papyrus to start bouncing off the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like headcanoning Frisk as selectively mute. (No, it is not mentioned in the chapter itself.) Another headcanon I have is ADHD Papyrus.


	6. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY START
> 
> Something involving kittens and Papyrus. Very happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEGINNING NOTES START
> 
> I asked two of my friends what the first things that came to mind when they heard the word ‘soft’ were. One said kittens. The other said spooky scary skeletons. I had decided on kittens and Papyrus before I asked, so when I showed them, they were like, WOAH! Anyways, kittens and Papyrus were my first two thoughts when I read the prompt, so I was like, “Great minds think alike.”

BODY START

“ALRIGHT! WE’RE HERE!” Papyrus announced. He and Sans had decided to get a pet to keep Pet Rock company. Both of them had jobs that had possible night shifts involved, anyways.   
“yeah, but we still don’t know what  _ kind _ of pet to get,” Sans pointed out.   
“WAIT. YOU’RE STILL AWAKE?” Papyrus had carried Sans the entire way to the pet store. Sans normally fell asleep about three seconds after being picked up.   
“well,  _ howl _ can i sleep  _ whine _ i’m so excited?”   
“UGH! WHY!!! ANYWAYS! WE AREN’T GETTING A DOG.” That had been the  _ first  _ thing that had been crossed off of the list of possible pets. They were now down to cat, bird and hamster.  
“ _ dog-gone _ it.”   
“THAT’S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!” Papyrus put Sans down, and they entered the pet store.   
Pet toys and food lined the walls, as did actual animals. Shelves could be seen throughout the store, other than the area where the pets were kept. There seemed to be everything they needed here.   
“let’s check out the cats,” Sans suggested.   
Cats had remained on the list because they may have been just as lazy as Sans, but they actually groomed themselves, without prompting.   
There were a lot of cats. Some of them were very small, while one was almost as large as Sans.   
“let’s take the big fluffy one,” Sans suggested. “it would probably make for a great pillow.”   
Papyrus threw his arms up. “SANS, WE’RE HERE FOR A PET, NOT A PILLOW!” Two small cats caught Papyrus’ eyesocket.   
“woah. kittens,” Sans pointed out. Papyrus leaned in to get a bit better of a look at the sheet that described the kittens’ personalities. The ginger one, named Cheese, had… pretty much the exact same personality as Sans. It liked to sleep, it tended to be distrustful of people and, in very small writing at the bottom, ‘loves to lick ketchup off of meat’ was printed. One particular note that stood out was, ‘Bonded with Holly.’ Holly was the fluffy black kitten in the same enclosure.   
“heh, the ginger one looks like the  _ purr _ fect pet.”   
“SANS! NOT NOW! I’M TRYING TO FOCUS ON READING THE DESCRIPTIONS!” the taller skeleton answered, as close to a whisper as he could manage. Facepalming, he looked at Holly’s bio. Playful, energetic, talkative…   
“looks like you’ve found your  _ breed _ of cat.”   
Ignoring the pun, Papyrus asked, “DO WE EVEN NEED TO LOOK AT THE BIRDS AND HAMSTERS?”   
“nope.”   
“GOOD.”   
“then let’s go find some cat supplies.”

Later, when the kittens had been brought to their new home, Sans had quickly fallen asleep on the couch with the orange kitten. Holly was still up, playing with a laser pointer that Papyrus had bought. Kittens could be incredibly amusing, given the right environment and scenario, like when Holly had chased the laser-generated dot up a bit of the wall.   
Now, though, Holly seemed to be getting tired, and Papyrus realized that he had forgotten to check the time. The tall skeleton pulled out his phone.   
It read, ‘11:57 PM.’   
Considering that they’d begun playing at around six, Papyrus considered this a success, even if it was doing nothing productive whatsoever.   
The tiny black kitten made an attempt to jump up onto the table Papyrus was standing next to, but to no avail.   
“HERE,” he sighed. “LET ME HELP YOU UP.”   
He placed down the laser and bent down to pick up Holly, but froze in place as soon as his phalanges touched the cat’s fur.   
It was  _ SO _ soft.   
Papyrus chuckled to himself as he lifted Holly onto the table. “I THINK WE PICKED THE RIGHT CATS.”   
Holly mewed in response and rubbed her head against Papyrus’ arm.   
_ Undyne is going to hate these cats, but that’s fine. They are soft and awesome, and that is all that matters. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES START
> 
> Just a fun little thing I did  
D2 D2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 C2 C2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 B1 B1 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 Bb1 Bb1 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 D2 D2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 C2 C2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 B1 B1 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 Bb1 Bb1 D3 A2 Ab2 G2F2 D2 F2 G2 D2 D2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 C2 C2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 B1 B1 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 Bb1 Bb1 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 F2 F2 F2 F2 F2 D2 D2 F2 F2 F2 F2 G2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 F2 F2 F2 F2 Gb2 Ab2 A2 C3 A2 D3 D3 D3 A2 D3 C3 F2 F2 F2 F2 F2 D2 D2 F2 F2 F2 F2 F2 D2 F2 D3 A2 D2 D3 A2 G2 F2 C3 G2 F2 E2 Bb1 C2 D2 E2 F2 C3 Bb1 F2 D2 F2 G2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 Ab2 G2 F2 G2 Ab2 A2 C3 A2 G2 F2 D2 C2 D2 F2 G2 A2 C3 Db3 Ab2 Ab2 G2 F2 G2 F1 G1 A1 F2 E2 D2 E2 F2 G2 E2 A2 A2 Ab2 G2 Gb2 F2 E2 Eb2 D2 Db2 Eb2 Bb1 F2 D2 F2 G2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 Ab2 G2 F2 G2 Ab2 A2 C3 A2 G2 F2 D2 C2 D2 F2 G2 A2 C3 Db3 Ab2 Ab2 G2 F2 G2 F1 G1 A1 F2 E2 D2 E2 F2 G2 E2 A2 A2 Ab2 G2 Gb2 F2 E2 Eb2 D2 Db2 Eb2 Bb1 F2 E2 D2 F2 Bb1 F2 E2 D2 D2 Db2 C2 B1 Bb1 A1 Ab1 G1 Gb1 F1 E1 Eb1 D1 Bb1 Bb1 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 C2 C2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 D2 D2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 D2 D2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 Bb1 Bb1 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 C2 C2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 F2 E2 C2 E2 D2 F2 E2 C2 E2 D2 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 Db2 Db2 Db2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 B1 B1 B1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 D2 D2 D2 D2 D2 Db2 Db2 Db2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 B1 B1 B1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 Bb1 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 C2 D2 D2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 D2 D2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 Bb1 Bb1 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 C2 C2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 D2 D2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 D2 D2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 Bb1 Bb1 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2 C2 C2 D3 A2 Ab2 G2 F2 D2 F2 G2
> 
> I, personally, think that Papyrus would do a job in something active or involving critical thinking. Not wanting to copy, I decided not to do auto mechanic for Papy, because that’s what NoSleepUntilVacation did. Their jobs are police and scientist, by the way. Paps is a cop because that’s the human equivalent to the Royal Guard. Sans is a scientist for obvious reasons (if you’ve played Undertale), but he still does puns and comedian stuff as a hobby.
> 
> ...Yes, Holly does take inspiration from Hollyleaf.  
Also i plan to do prompt 5 eventually i just havent thought of a good idea for it yet


	7. Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [summary]Undyne invites Alphys and others over to watch a horror movie.[/summary]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [notes]As far as I’m concerned, the movie described is not a real movie. I’m just unable to handle really spoopy movies, so I’ve never watched one.[/notes]

[body]”ALRIGHT!” Undyne yelled. “Who’s ready for movie night?”  
“hell yeah!” Sans cheered. “i’ve heard a _ skele_-ton of _ ghoul-_d things a-_boo_-t this movie.”   
Everyone let out a collective groan at the puns, just before a knock could be heard at the door.   
“I’ll get it,” Asgore declared. He got off of the couch and moved towards the door.  
As it was opened, a robotic voice announced, “HELLO, BEAUTIES!” Mettaton and Alphys entered the door and Undyne gave her girlfriend a tackle hug.  
“AAH!”   
“Hi, Alphys!” Undyne greeted the yellow lizard. “Glad you’re here!”   
“G-glad to be h-here, Undyne.”   
“I’m honestly surprised you came! No offense, but I didn’t think that horror movies were your thing.” They _ really _ weren’t Alphys’ thing, especially considering that one time in that one anime-   
“W-well, Mettaton insisted that I come.” Alphys chuckled nervously.   
“Probably heard that Paps was gonna be here.” Undyne pointed towards the tall skeleton and the robot.   
“Get a room!” Flowey hissed at the two, Sans spraying him with a bottle of water immediately after. “GACK!”   
“bad flowey! do you even know what that means?”  
“There’s Sans the overprotective older brother for ya,” Undyne laughed. Sans was very protective of Papyrus. Then again, everyone but Flowey was.   
“Pffft. It’s a wonder that P-Papyrus even m-managed to convince Sans t-to let him date Mettaton.”   
“Yeah. I should probably get the movie going now.”  
“Alright.”

_ “Knock knock… _ ” the villain spoke. The two protagonists were hiding in the attic at this point.  
_ “Shit, we’ve been found!” _ the male protagonist sighed. Alphys’ claws were quivering at this point, and about half of the people in the room were shaking nervously. Sans’ eyelights were out, but they had been since the beginning of the movie.   
_ “Well, I guess this is goodbye,” _ the female answered.   
_ “No! We’ll find a way out of this, I know we will! _ ” Undyne was hoping that the protagonists would jump out of the attic window. _ “Check the drawers. See if you can find a weapon.” _   
The two heroes of the movie searched through the drawers as the banging got louder. Undyne felt Frisk stiffen beside her as the girl in the movie pulled out a knife, and there began a rattling of bones coming from Sans’ general direction.  
_ Are they scared of the knife? _ Undyne questioned.  
_ “Pee-ka-boo, I see you!” _ the villain laughed as the attic door was kicked open. The girl threw the knife, but it phased right through the creature.   
_ “Crap! Run through the window!” _   
“Hell yeah!” Undyne cheered. The two protagonists ran towards the window, but were grabbed by two shadowy hands. They screamed as they were dragged into the darkness, unnerving even Undyne, though it was probably more disappointment than anything.   
Alphys grabbed onto the fish as tight as she could. Upon realizing this, Undyne hugged the yellow lizard back.  
The movie ended with a jumpscare from the villain, which made everyone in the room either scream or whimper. Alphys was clutching Undyne tightly, and vice versa. The skelebros were looking very disturbed for some reason. Flowey, when Undyne looked at him was already calmed down completely. Frisk was clutching Toriel, and Asgore was looking like he just had a heart attack. Mettaton was holding onto Papyrus’ scarf.   
“That movie was awesome,” Flowey laughed, though a hint of fear could still be heard in his voice.   
“remind us not to watch that again,” Sans objected.   
“AGREED.”   
“Why?” Flowey questioned.   
“too many knives.” Sans’ eyesockets went completely dark again.   
“THE MAIN VILLAIN LOOKS... CREEPY.”   
“yeah, totally _ bone-chilling. _ ”   
“SANS!!!” Papyrus began arguing with Sans about how puns were bad, blah blah blah...   
“I’d watch it again,” Mettaton disagreed. “Creepiness is the whole point of a Halloween movie, after all.”   
Frisk gave no response, except for a thumbs up.   
“Why, exactly, did you let Frisk watch this movie?” Toriel glared at Undyne.   
“Now, now, Tori-” Asgore was interrupted by Frisk.   
“It was a good movie, Mom. It was scary, but I liked it.”   
Toriel quickly calmed down. “Well… I suppose that it didn’t have any real AS-gore…” The former queen pointed at her ex-husband.   
“eyyy”   
“SANS STOP CONDONING THE PUNS!”   
“Come on, Paps,” Undyne snickered, “he can’t KELP being annoying like _ carp _ . Also, Sans, why didn’t you _ tuna _ your trom _ bone _ just for this situa- _ fin? _ ”   
“EYYYYY!” everyone in the room (except Papyrus, Flowey and Alphys) responded.   
“SANS, WE’RE LEAVING!” Papyrus picked up Sans, who instantly fell asleep in his brother’s arms. Papyrus sighed. “GOODBYE. THANK YOU FOR INVITING US.”   
“Sure thing, Paps,” Undyne nodded.   
As Papyrus left, she realized that Alphys had remained silent the entire time.   
“Something wrong, Al?”   
“WHA-?! N-no! It was a-a-a great m-movie!” the lizard stammered. “Just… r-really, REALLY sc-scary.”   
“Shh… It’s okay. The movie is over now. You don’t have to be afraid.” Undyne held her girlfriend closer and whispered, “Want to know a secret?”   
“O-okay.”   
“I was scared, too.”   
“Really?”   
“Heh, yeah.”   
The conversation continued for a while, until only Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton were still there.   
“I-I think I want to stay th-the night,” Alphys sighed.   
Mettaton and Undyne nodded, and the robot left, leaving Alphys and Undyne holding each other.[/body]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [endnotes]I am severely undermotivated. Not just with this, but with pretty much everything. I blame it on my ADHD. Because of it, I have a reduced flow of dopamine and serotonin. If you forget those words, just call them the happy chemicals. I think of something to do, then my brain says nope. Sometimes, I end up working longer on the notes than the actual story. Case in  
point: last chapter. Typing that shit out took hella long, mostly because of the song.  
I also wanted this chapter to be kind of spoopy, for Spooptober 31st. Happy Halloween and have a great No Nut November!  
(I’m being Sans btw)  
(also chapters 5 and 6 will come soon)  
(also i did bbcode as a completely irrelevant joke)[/endnotes]


End file.
